


A Kiss To Change It All

by Nichole_Fanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Concerts, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole_Fanfics/pseuds/Nichole_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finally gets permission for Harry and him to come out and he plans it all out. Written for a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss To Change It All

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: louis finally convinces manegment that he and harry can come out so he suprisses him by kissing him in the the middle of a concert? please? 
> 
> Written for: http://the-future-mrs-malik.tumblr.com/

Louis had spent so much time trying to get management on his side that he almost didn't believe it when they said yes. 'Is this a joke because if it is no one is laughing,' Louis said looking accusingly at their PR. 'No, we've talked it over and since most of the fans alreadyy support it and want it so bad we figure it will be good for publicity,' their PR said. As usual all you care about is your fucking publicity Louis thought. But it wasn't like he was going to start complaining. They had finally, after three years, just given him and Harry permission to come out. 'Can you just not tell Harry just yet?' he looked at the woman and she looked confused. 'Why?' she asked looking at him like he was crazy, 'this is what you've wanted all this time right?' 'Yes, of course,' he rushed, 'but I wan't to suprise him and I want to do this in our way so if you don't mind I've endured three years of these lies and I would like to have this one thing,' the woman smiled understandingly. 'Of course,' and with that she walked out. Probably had to go tell everyone that he was going to do this his way and they should prepare for the onslaught because there was no way they should expect Louis Tomlinson to half-ass anything. 

On his way home Louis already was thinking about how he could tell Harry. And then he remembered a Tumblr post he had seen some people talking about awhile ago about how awesome it would be if Larry just kissed on stage and he knew what he was going to do. They had a concert the next night, the rest of the day consumed with mostly interviews, and Louis planned on kissing Harry during the concert. He went ahead and texted the other boys giving them each a heads up to what he was planning so they wouldn't be blind sighted when it happened. He couldn't wait. 

The rest of Louis' day passed quickly in a whirl of the same boring questions he had been asked a million times. They charmed their way through them and were soon on their way home for some much needed rest for the next day's concert. Louis quickly got a shower and climbed into bed with n exhausted Harry holding him against his chest. He was excited, a little nervous, but after three years of preparing for their coming out he knew both he and Harry were more than ready. He easily fell into a peaceful happy sleep. 

***

The next day they didn't have to be at the venue until about two hours before the five-o-clock concert. Him and Harry slept till twelve enjoying the rare opportunity to sleep in and when they finally did awake they showered before curling up on the couch to enjoy the next two hours of each others company.   
When three-o-clock rolled around Louis and Harry climbed into the van that showed up after already picking the other boys up and they headed off to the venue. They went through make-up and wardrobe and before Louis knew it they were dashing on stage. 

It wasn't until it was time for the twitter questions that Louis decided it was time. He signalled the other boys who nodded understanding and brought his mic up to his mouth. 'So, we're gonna do things a bit differently today. Instead of twitter questions there's something we would like to get off my chest,' he was right in front of a confused looking Harry and the crowd was gong crazy. Louis leaned in and kissed Harry in front of them all. Harry kissed back immediately before realizing where he was and pulling away looking at Louis with a scared expression like he might have to lie his way out of this one and he knew he didn't want to. Louis of course smiled before turning back to the crowd. 'Harry and I, as you can see are together. We have been for awhile and I hope you all understand why we chose to keep this from you because we weren't ready,' Louis continued and Harry was grinning so wide it must hurt but he rushed in to kiss Louis again and Louis giggled. Harry laughed too and Louis took that moment to yell that management had given him the ok before kissing him one last time. 

The rest of the concert was very easily the happiest that Harry and Louis had ever looked while on stage. They sung the lyrics too each other openly, they held hands and sat by each other, they shared sweet innocent kisses that promised more for later and they just loved. 

That concert ended with the loudest cheers the band had ever heard. They were all grinning, high on adrenaline, and leaking love from each and ever pore of their bodies until everyone in the stadium could feel it. This love was real and not even three years of lies could stop it.


End file.
